parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
They Shoot Dogs, Don't They? (Max and Rex Rescue Rangers)
"They Shoot Dogs, Don't They?" is the sixty-fifth and final episode of Max and Rex Rescue Rangers. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: A carrier pigeon stops at the Ranger Headquarters with a postcard from Raye Hino. The card reads: "Hello, my little darlings. I'm filming on location in a foreign country. You must come at once! I'm in extreme danger! HELP! They're trying to kill me! Signed, Raye Hino, star of stage, screen, and an occasional dog food commercial." Ash Ketchum discounts it, since Raye only lost her tap shoes the last time she was in trouble. But Max points out that it ended up being a big case. Ash agrees to go, but hopes that the group doesn't end up in a wild poodle chase. On a boat crafted by Zoe, the Rangers sail down a river to a country called Taxidermia. Once the group crosses the border, Zoe mentions how she no longer hears any birds. Ash states that this is because they have legal hunting in Taxidermia all year around, and because of this, the animals in the country are afraid to make any sound. He also mentions that the hunting season changes by the hour. Ash's point is made quite clear when they see Wild Alameda Slim, the world's "best hunter", chasing after a turtle. At the studio, Raye is performing for a dog food commercial along with the penguins who were rescued from Dr. Z. Suddenly, the prop can of dog food at the top of the staircase topples over, forcing Raye to flee in terror. Max and Rex swing on a rope, and Raye grabs hold just before the can gets close to rolling over her. The Rangers realize Raye wasn't kidding when she said that someone was trying to kill her. When Zoe asks who'd do such a thing, Raye's stand-in, Sadira, comes along asking the actress if she's okay. Raye introduces the Rangers to Sadira, whereupon the director calls her for another take. In the dressing room, Raye tells the Rangers about how Sadira is trying to off her and take her place. Ash believes that there's no way Sadira would do such a thing and that the incident on stage was merely an accident. Raye tells Ash that this was no accident, and neither were the other incidents that happened before. She recalls the day that Sadira introduced herself to Raye, stating that she had been a fan for a long time and hoped to be as talented as Raye. But Raye stated that what she was only came around once in a lifetime. After putting on her collar and started for the show, Raye realized she was trapped due to the fact that a bunch of heavy objects had been placed in front of the door. She figured Sadira was responsible, since she was the last one to leave. Then Raye recounts how she was doing a dog food commercial a few days later. She danced to the top of the prop can of dog food when she got a painful shock due to the fact that someone had electrified the can. As Raye was carried out on a stretcher, she grew suspicious of Sadira, since she had been so eager to stand in while the big star herself recovered. Ash still believes that this was all a big set up, but Zoe says that the Rangers had to find out if Sadira has been up to something -- which she indeed has. Unbeknownst to any of them, Sadira has been eavesdropping on their conversations. Seeing an opportunity, Sadira attaches one end of a rope to Raye's trailer and the other to the bumper of a parked truck. When the truck takes off, it ends up taking Raye's trailer along with it. Raye and Pikachu glance out the window to see Sadira waving goodbye in a cold, cruel manner. Raye's suspicions are confirmed as the truck drives away. The security officer calls for help after seeing Raye's trailer being pulled out of the studio. Ash manages to untie the rope from the trailer, but it ends up going off the edge of a cliff. The director witnesses the event, thinking Raye is gone forever. But Sadira shows up, disguised as Raye, and the director drives her back to the studio, not knowing he's really driving the stand-in. Once Raye and the Rangers make it back to the studio, they find that everyone has already left. The commercial shoot is done, and now everyone has left for the airport. Raye and the Rangers arrive as the plane prepares for takeoff. Inside the plane, Sadira is practicing the acceptance speech while scheming, when Raye enters the room. The two dogs get into a fight. Monty tries reasoning, but decides that if he can't break up the fighting, he might as well join in. During the fight, Sadira opens the plane door and Raye and Ash tumble out, leaving the rest of the Rangers behind as the plane takes off. Raye suggests that they try and catch the next plane out of Taxidermia, but Ash tells her it was the next plane and they're stranded. Suddenly, Wild Alameda Slim appears and starts shooting at them, as it turns out to be Dog Season at the moment. Ash tells Raye that Slim doesn't care if she's a star and will shoot her none the wiser. The dog and mouse make it all the way to the boat and set sail on the river out of the country. Meanwhile, Raye's plane lands at the airport and Sadira gets off, in disguise. The director proclaims that she is excited and wants to be excused because she has to get ready for the ceremony. Inside the plane, a flight attendant is tidying up when she discovers the Rangers inside the baggage compartment and runs off screaming in disgust. The Rangers are not amused about Sadira locking them up and pursue her. Back in Taxidermia, Ash stops for a cheese break. An impatient Raye though, is more concerned about getting home and getting the Lassie award, and decides to take over the ship in spite of Monty's safety concerns. When they come to a fork in the river, Raye turns right out of habit. Ash tells Raye she's made a terrible mistake, as they are now on the Amazing River, which no one has ever survived. Wild Alameda Slim shows up again, in a motorboat with more guns than the average warship. Unable to turn back, the dog and mouse lose the crazy hunter (who gets launched in the air and lands in a tree) but end up going over a waterfall. Raye and Ash are washed ashore. The boat survives too, but it's in need of fixing, which isn't one of Ash's skills. Raye starts sobbing at the thought of being unable to get home for the ceremony and disappointing all her fans. Fed up with Raye's whining, Ash decides to fix the boat, although he's not as skilled as Zoe. Since the motor is shot, Ash says that he and Raye will have to paddle their way out -- something Raye isn't accustomed to. Just as the dog and mouse are getting closer to the border, Wild Alameda Slim shows up once again in his motorboat. Ash doesn't think they'll be able to outrun the crazy hunter, but Raye comes up with an idea to fool Slim -- an act from one of her films. As a shot is fired, Raye starts doing the "faking dead", which Ash criticizes as she lets herself fall into the river. When Wild Alameda Slim fishes Raye out of the water, she suddenly snaps to and takes a bite out of the hunter's pants, sending him swimming down the river. Ash confesses to Raye that he's been a fan and has seen the film in question as they cross the border leading out of Taxidermia. By this time, the rest of the Rangers have reached Raye's mansion. Pikachu lowers a curtain from an open window, and the Rangers scale it. Max spots Sadira's pink wig and decide to take it so she won't be able to disguise herself. While Sadira is trying to decide on which of the many collars on the shelves to wear, the Rangers make off with the wig. Alas, Sadira catches them in the act and captures them before they can escape. At the Seventh Annual Lassie Awards, the host announces Raye Hino as the winner. The Rangers have arrived too late, as Sadira is already there and goes onstage. Just as Sadira is beginning the acceptance speech, Raye comes out from behind the curtain, shocking the audience. The girls start fighting over the award. Raye slaps Sadira in the face and removes the disguise, making the stand-in run off the stage in shame. Sadira then gives her speech, giving special thanks to Ash Ketchum. Of course, Ash is rather upset that Raye hasn't been able to get his name right. Cast: *Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Gadget Hackwrench - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Canina La Fur - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *Zsa Zsa Labrador - Sadira (Aladdin) *Wild Bill Hiccup - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Trivia: *This is the series finale of Max and Rex Rescue Rangers. *The next future show is Fievel and the Backyard Gang. Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Canina La Fur Sadira.jpg|Sadira as Zsa Zsa Labrador Alameda Slim.jpg|Alameda Slim as Wild Bill Hiccup Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz